Lelouch vs Elmer Fudd
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to save Bugs Bunny from Elmer Fudd.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and Looney Tunes is owned by Warner Bros.

Lelouch jumped from his bedroom to the living room. He landed on some ripped up comic books and said, "Hi C. C."

C. C. was used to Lelouch having crazy entrances to the living room so she wasn't that surprised by what he did. She asked, "What's up honey?"

Lelouch tried reading the ripped up comic books while asking, "Wanna go see the animals?"

C. C. asked, "What animals are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "I found a great forest that has talking animals."

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "Animals don't talk."

Lelouch said, "Then this will blow your socks off."

C. C. asked, "Really?"

Lelouch answered, "It's going to blow your socks away to a different country. Your feet will get so tired."

C. C. replied, "You're not making this sound very appealing."

Lelouch responded, "You'd get to spend the whole day with me."

C. C. smiled and said, "Okay."

Lelouch and C. C. packed a lunch and walked out of the house. Lelouch said, "I'll drive."

C. C. replied, "Yeah right."

Lelouch said, "But I'm the one who knows where the forest is."

C. C. replied, "You've gotten too many parking tickets."

Lelouch said, "I've still been sending them to Suzaku so we're not losing any money."

C. C. replied, "I'll be the driver. You can just give me the directions."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay."

A few hours later Lelouch and C. C. arrived at the forest. C. C. smelt the air and asked, "Doesn't it smell lovely?"

Lelouch answered, "It smells like expired carrots."

Lelouch and C. C. sat down at a picnic table. Lelouch started digging around the lunch box while saying, "There's not enough junk food in here."

C. C. replied, "There's like five bags of junk food in there."

Lelouch said, "But there's no chips." Lelouch looked around and saw a bag of carrots, but he thought it was a bag of Cheetos. He grabbed the bag and started eating the carrots. After realizing what it was he was disappointed. He spat out the carrots and said, "I'll give these to Suzaku as a present."

Elmer Fudd walked by and said, "Be very quiet. I'm hunting for wabbits."

Lelouch replied, "It's rabbits, not wabbits."

Elmer said, "Be quiet."

Lelouch asked, "Are you the star of the rabbit version of Duck Dynasty?"

Elmer angrily answered, "No, I'm just a wabbit hunter."

C. C. asked, "You hunt rabbits?"

Elmer answered, "I sure do. I've been twying to get a special wabbit, but he keeps escaping." Elmer put a bag of new carrots near Bugs Bunny's rabbit hole.

Bugs Bunny smelt the carrots and was extremely tempted by them. He thought that if he stuck his hand out and quickly grabbed the carrots he wouldn't get into any trouble. He reached for the carrots, but Elmer grabbed him. Bugs asked, "What's up doc?"

Elmer angrily said, "I've had to deal with your antics for too long. I'm going to finally defeat you." Elmer was planning on shooting Bugs.

Bugs had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I took the bullets out of your gun."

Elmer also had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I knew you'd do that and I have a second gun."

Lelouch couldn't stand to watch Bugs suffer so he gently pushed Elmer and said, "Knock it off."

Elmer asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch answered, "Shooting an innocent animal is wrong."

Elmer replied, "He's not innocent. He's a vewy sneaky wabbit."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Don't you care about the lives of others?"

Elmer answered, "Not when it comes to animals."

Lelouch replied, "Animals have families too so shooting them for your own selfish purposes is repulsive."

Elmer tried to look innocent while saying, "Don't worry young man. Hunting's only legal during certain times of the year."

Lelouch replied, "Shooting is morally wrong throughout the entire year. The law system should have banned hunting a long time ago."

Elmer tried to push Lelouch away while saying, "I don't care about your lessons."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to make you be responsible." Lelouch used his geass on Elmer and said, "Stop trying to hurt Bugs Bunny."

Elmer replied, "Okay."

Bugs asked, "Did you use that hypnotizing thing in your eye?"

Lelouch said, "I sure did."

C. C. asked, "This rabbit knows what a geass is?"

Lelouch answered, "I met him the last time I went to the forest. He and I quickly bonded, because we're both lovable troublemakers."

Bugs replied, "Thank you for saving me Lelouch. Antics with Elmer used to be funny, but I didn't want to lose my life."

Lelouch smiled and said, "You're welcome." Lelouch and Bugs high fived.

Lola Bunny hopped by and saw the carrots. She smelt them and said, "They smell like expired Cheetos, but I do have a soft spot for expired Cheetos." She grabbed the bag of carrots and started eating them.

Elmer said, "I'm going to get rid of her."

Lelouch replied, "But I used my geass to make you stop doing that."

Elmer responded, "You only made me stop hurting Bugs."

Lola said, "You shouldn't try to eat me, because I taste like perfume."

Elmer stuck his tongue and replied, "That sounds nasty, but I desperately want revenge." Elmer started chasing Lola.

Bugs nervously asked, "Can you use your geass again?"

Lelouch answered, "I wish I could, but it can only be used on each person once."

Bugs replied, "We have to save her."

C. C. asked, "Are you and this female bunny close friends?"

Bugs said, "Yes and if Elmer hurts her I'll be ashamed of myself for failing to save her."

C. C. whispered to Lelouch, "He has a crush on the female bunny."

Lelouch replied, "How predictable."

C. C. said, "We'll help you save her."

Bugs smiled and said, "Thank you, but we need to hurry."

Lelouch asked, "Can I take a trip to the vending machine first?"

Bugs answered, "No."

Lelouch replied, "I wanted to get a can of soda."

Lola was a fast runner, but Elmer was catching up to her. Elmer was tired of always being defeated by Bugs and his other rivals. He wanted to prove that he wasn't as foolish as Bugs made him look like. Lola was running out of breath so she asked, "Can't we stop the race for a few minutes?"

Elmer asked, "What do you mean?"

Lola proudly said, "I'm as fast as a mouse when it comes to running." Elmer rolled his eyes. Lola said, "However I have to take breaks in order to keep up my energy. I'm okay with continuing the race, but can we take a break every once in a while?"

Elmer stubbornly said, "No."

Lola asked, "What are you going to do?"

Elmer said, "I'm finally going to get revenge upon you."

Elmer tried to shoot Lola, but Lelouch kicked Elmer to the ground. Elmer's gun fell to the ground so Bugs grabbed it and removed all of the bullets.

Elmer faced Lelouch and asked, "Why are you helping the wabbits?"

Lelouch answered, "Because I defend those who deserve to be saved."

Elmer angrily said, "Then I'm going to get my revenge on you." Elmer punched Lelouch in the face.

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Not a bad hit, but I'm more than prepared for fights." Lelouch kicked Elmer in the stomach.

Elmer said, "You're quite the twoublemaker."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of troublemakers."

Elmer said, "That's not something that you should be boasting about."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the prince of unwarranted boasting."

Elmer angrily said, "You're the most annoying thing that I've ever dealt with, other than Bugs Bunny."

Lelouch replied, "I heard the same thing from a martian when I visited Mars a few months ago."

C. C. walked up to Lola and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lola smiled and said, "I am, because of your help." Lola walked up to Bugs and said, "Thank you for the biggest help of all." She kissed Bugs on the cheek. Bugs blushed.

Elmer kicked Lelouch and asked, "How much did that hurt you?"

Lelouch answered, "Only a moderate bit."

Elmer punched Lelouch to the ground and said, "I'm going to be the big winner this time." He did an evil laugh.

C. C. couldn't stand to see Lelouch get hurt so she jumped to Elmer and kicked him into a tree. Elmer tried to recover while saying, "She's quite stwong." Elmer passed out.

C. C. helped Lelouch get up and asked, "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Lelouch smiled and answered, "Thank you for saving me."

C. C. replied, "You're welcome."

Lelouch asked, "Are you and Lola going to be safe from now on?"

Bugs answered, "There's a guy called Yosemite Sam who's a big troublemaker too."

Lelouch replied, "When he comes by call me. Next time I'll use my geass to make him stop going after any kind of animal, not just you." Lelouch and C. C. held hands as they walked back to the car.

While driving C. C. looked over at Lelouch and saw that he had the bag of carrots that he spat out earlier. C. C. said, "You won't be a good friend if you actually give them to Suzaku."

Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "Ain't I a stinker?"

Porky Pig popped up and said, "That's all folks."


End file.
